I wish I was real
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie makes a wish one night, after they talk about their past lives, to be human. The next morning they wake up to a huge surprise. rated for murder. One shot!


"hey Mark, what are all those lights?" Chica ask. they all sat on the roof, watching a fair.  
"those are fire works. tomorrow's the 4th. Independance Day." Mark rpelied. Chica nodded.  
"whats that giant wheel?" Freddy ask.  
"Ferris Wheel. basically a bunch of seats that go round and round. the view from the top, I hear, is pretty nice." Mark said.  
"wish we could go check it out." Chica said. the others nodded. Mark frowned.  
"me too." Mark sighed. he shook his head. "anyway. watch this." Mark smiled. he lit up a rocket and it flew, bursting with bright colors. they watched and cheered. they set off more fireworks and talked a while, before Mark had to leave. he'd long ago abandoned arriving at midnight, he prefured to spend more time with them and came around 6 PM. Mark shivered as the night progressed. he hadn't expected it to get this cold outside, hence why he had not jacket. he shivered and rubbed his arms. Bonnie shook his head and pulled him closer.  
"one day you will remember a jacket." Bonnie chuckled. Mark shivered and cuddled closer to his side.  
"what would you do if you were still human or how old would you be?" Chica ask randomly. "right about now I'd be eighteen. I'd go to a concert. doesn't matter what kind of concert, just a concert." Chica said. Freddy sighed.  
"I'd be around... twenty-two. I'd go to a bar just to hang out with my dad." Freddy said. they turned to Foxy.  
"I be 'bout fifteen. I'd probably be finishin' me boat I started buildin'." Foxy said. they turned to Bonnie, who was silent.  
"what about you Bonnie?" Mark ask. Bonnie sighed.  
"me? I'd be about seventeen or eighteen. I'd go to the fair." Bonnie shrugged. he chuckled. "I remember wanting to go to the fair so bad when I was human, but I was either too short or sick." Bonnie smiled. Mark felt bad, he wanted them to be human again too, so they wouldn't just be stuck in that old broken down pizzeria, but they couldn't be. they'd been murdered when they were just kids.  
"h-how old were you guys?" Mark ask. the mood got slightly dark.  
"eight." Chica said.  
"ten." Freddy sighed.  
"six." Foxy said. Mark turned to Bonnie.  
"nine." Bonnie said. Mark was shocked.  
"god that awful! you guys were just kids!" Mark exclaimed. they nodded. "you guys ever find him?" Mark ask. that brought an evil grin to all their face plates.  
"we did. Foxy managed to save a few kids. they were a scarred for life, but they were okay." Freddy said.  
"me and Bonnie managed to catch him as he tried to sneak out the back." Chica said.  
"so we stuffed him into the Bonnie Springtrap suit." Bonnie said.  
"an he disappeared." Foxy finished. everyone grew quiet. Mark cuddled closer to Bonnie at the chilling silence. Bonnie tightened the arm around him slightly. a firecracker in the distance broke the silence.  
"someone change the subject." Bonnie said softly. it was silent a few more moments.  
"fire works are pretty. I remember once I set myself on fire with those." Freddy smiled. everyone laughed.  
"I blew up me brothers bike with fire crackers on accident." Foxy admited. they laughed again.  
"this one time, my dad threatened to tie me to one of those large rockets and send me into space." Bonnie chuckled. they laughed.  
"I tried to eat a fire work once." Chica said. everyone looked at her. "what my brother put it on my sandwhich." Chica said. they talked a while longer before heading inside. Mark left and headed for home. Bonnie was looking at the sky and saw a falling star. he closed his eye's tightly.  
"I wish we were real." Bonnie whispered softly. he made the wish and headed back with his friends. they decided to turn in early for the night and fell asleep about 2 AM. the next day Mark came in and looked shocked.  
"okay... who are you?" Mark ask. the teen looked at him with a smile. he had odd purple hair and strange pink eye's. his hair seemed to stick up, like rabbit ears. he was wearing a purple tattered suit.  
"Mark! it's me!" the teen exclaimed. Mark eye brows furrowed, then his eye's widened.  
"B-Bonnie!?" Mark ask. Bonnie nodded. "b-but how?!" Mark ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"come on." Bonnie said. he grabed Marks hand and dragged him to the other room. the others were staring curiously at their bodies. Bonnie was sill the tallest, though instead of his normal seven feet, he was about 6'5. Chica, weaing a bright yellow puffy dress and barley 4'7, had bright neon yellow hair and purple eye's. Freddy's fluffy short brown hair looked like bear ears. he had bright blue eye's and was about 6'1, he was also wearing a suit, but his was brown. Foxy, wearing tattered pirate's clothes, was about 5'5 with rusty red hair that looked like fox ears. his bright golden-yellow eye's seemed to shine. they all seemed excited.  
"Mark! look at us! we're human again!" Chica exclaimed. Mark nodded, smiling brightly.  
"you guys wanna go out and see the town?" Mark ask. they all instantly nodded. "it's changed a lot. so be careful." Mark said. they walked out and looked around smiling happily. Mark turned to Bonnie. "first off Bonnie, it's not okay to carry people around when they're cold, it's just frowned upon, okay?" Mark ask.  
"okay Mark." Bonnie replied.  
"murder, jay walking, stealing, fighting, shooting, kidnapping, and what your doing now is frowned upon." Mark deadpanned. they were laying in the road looking at the sky. they frowned and got up. they went on and Mark explained to them what was okay and what wasn't. "so what do you guys want to do first?" Mark ask. they were silent and finally Chica spoke up.  
"I'm hungry." Chica said grinning. Mark shook his head.  
"alright. I assume you want something other than pizza." Mark said. they all instantly nodded and or glared at him. he chuckled. "so... how about... cupcakes?" Mark ask. they seemed to think.  
"oh! I remember those!" Chica exclaimed. the others listened to her discription of them.  
"I remember those!" Freddy said.  
"me too!" Bonnie smiled.  
"I don'." Foxy said. they turned to him.  
"well then it's settled. cupcakes for breakfast!" Mark exclaimed. they headed for Gigi's cupcake's just up the street. Mark watched them enjoy the cupcake and smiled. their meal was anything but silent. once they were finished, they had to find someone to help Chica, claiming she had amnesia and coudn't remember how to use the bathroom. the boys didn't have that much of a problem, but their aim was a little off. after that adventure they headed out for another. hours of fun passed and finally it was dark. Mark decied to take them to the fair. they rode several ride and Bonnie managed to get Mark on the Ferris wheel with him. Mark rolled his eye's, but knew his friend was just excited. at the end of the night, they headed back to the restaurant. they were happy they got to be human one more day. they were upset it was ending though. "who says it'll end tonight? maybe it wont." Mark suggested. Bonnie smiled at him slightly and hugged him tightly.  
"thank you for allowing us this time of fun." Bonnie whispered softly. Mark hugged back and nodded.  
"your welcome." Mark smiled. suddenly they were surrounded in a bright light. Mark shielded his eye's, only opening them once the light went out. Bonnie and the gang stood there as their animatronic selves. Bonnie sighed, thinking about the fun they'd had that day. suddenly, a purple light gathered around him and when it was gone, he was human again. Mark grinned. "see! I told you it wouldn't end tonight! now your both!" Mark smiled brightly. the others did too. Foxy was suddenly surrounded in red, Freddy in brown, and Chica in yellow. when it cleared, they were human again.


End file.
